 BALADA DE UMA SAUDADE 
by Sanyer Malfoy
Summary: A linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito tênue e por vezes nós não sabemos de qual lado estamosAmanha iriam embora, para nunca mais voltar, não sabiam quais seriam seus destinos ao certo, mas não era bem nisso em que eles pensavam agora enquanto a chuva caia


Balada de uma saudade (by Catedral)

**_Quando a noite chegar _**

**_E a chuva cair do céu_**

**_Eu sei que vou te procurar_**

**_Mas onde esta você?_**

O sol começou a sumir e deixar a mostra um nebuloso céu, coberto de nuvens negras... a chuva começou a cair e acorrer pela grama em frente a um certo loiro de olhos prateados, mas tão nublados quanto aquele céu que ele contemplava...

Amanha iria embora, para nunca mais voltar, não sabia qual seria seu destino ao certo, mas não era bem nisso que draco pensava agora...

Ele pensava em uma certa garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos que andava a atormentar seus pensamentos desde que lera em um livro qualquer certa frase: "a linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito tênue e por vezes não sabemos de qual lado estamos"

**_Esta tão vazio aqui_**

**_Não sei viver com essa solidão_**

No começo achou essa frase esquisita e logo depois estúpida – "Como pode-se amar quem se odeia" – Ele caminhava em uma noite qualquer pelo castelo, era muito tarde, sabia disso mas não se importava, e continuava pensando o quão estúpida era essa frase até vê-la sentada no chão, encostada na parede ao lado de uma estatua, como se tivesse tentando esconder-se, estava cabisbaixa...

- Quem exemplo hein Granger, uma monitora fora da cama a essa hora.

- O que fazes aqui Malfoy! – por favor seu idiota vá embora, eu não quero que me vejas assim. Es a ultima pessoa que eu esperava encontrar. Es a causa de todo esse sofrimento.

- Chorando granger!

- Vá embora – torcia para que minha voz não saísse chorosa mas agora já é tarde demais... não posso levantar a cabeça, não posso encarar aqueles olhos... as paredes estão tão frias e eu me sinto tão fraca...

- Você não manda em mim, pra mandar que eu saia.

Vá embora...

- Ou...?

Draco falou ríspido e com um só movimento pegou o braço da garota com tanta força que esta chegou a gemer de dor, este obrigou-a a levantar-se e encara-lo.

Hermione pela primeira vez olhou bem fundo nos olhos o garoto, notando algo mais que só frieza, ela desmaiou nos braços de Draco e este guiado por um impulso qualquer a pegou no colo...

- Mas que diabos aconteceu com vo...

Ele não conseguiu continuar falando, foi calado pela beleza do rosto dela. Este estava tão pálido... Draco continuava a olhar a face da garota desfalecida em seus braços, era linda, parecia um anjo, riu, um anjo caído nos braços de um demônio. Uma mecha castanha estava bem no meio do seu rosto, e sem pensar no que fazia Draco passou delicadamente a mão fina na pele macia e sedosa da garota retirando a mecha de cabelo que cobria seu rosto e nem percebia ele que enquanto fazia isso aproximava-se cada vez mais dela que já estava, por estar em seus braços, demasiado próxima.

Ele a beijou e por um momento Hermione despertou, mas sem abrir os olhos, para corresponder àquele beijo...

Quando seus lábios se separaram ele a ouviu sussurrar como que segredando-lhe...

- Preciso tanto de ti Malfoy...

E desfaleceu novamente.

O loiro sequer teve tempo de pensar em algo quando ouviu uns passos atrás deles... ouviu um Weasley cantarolando em sua direção...

Draco colocou a garota que segurava no chão.

Rony estava cada vez mais perto e assim que terminasse de subir a escada os veria... Malfoy precisava ser rápido...

Draco beijou a testa de Hermione e quando deu por si já o tinha feito e dito:

- Você ficara bem agora – e se foi...

**_Perdoa se eu chorar_**

**_É que a saudade dói demais_**

**_E a tua ausência só me trás_**

**_Lembranças e eu sei_**

**_Que faria tudo enfim_**

**_Pra ter você aqui, perto de mim_**

A chuva escorria pela vidraça onde uma garota via sua imagem com lágrimas refletidas...

Ela tinha acabado de arrumar suas coisas para ir embora no dia que estava para chegar e estava também discutindo mentalmente consigo mesma...

"Tudo o que fiz foi deixar que tudo passasse por mim"

"Estúpida"

"E agora? O que vem agora? Já não me machuquei o suficiente?"

"Você é fraca, desiste rápido, não sabe o que é a vida"

"Bela consciência eres, despertas logo agora que amanha estará já tudo acabado"

"Você nunca quis ouvir ninguém, nem a você mesma"

"E o que eu deveria ouvir? Que fiz tudo errado? Isso não é novidade e não preciso ficar ouvindo a mesma coisa toda hora de mim mesma"

"A verdade dói"

"Então minta pra mim! Eu deveria se aquela que me apóia"

"Só to dizendo a verdade para tentar fazer com que você entenda"

Ela suspirou e continuou seu conflito interno, olhando pela janela, para a chuva que caia lá fora e para um certo loiro que não a vira e que era de alguma forma desconhecida a causa de todo seu pesar

"Sufoquei durante tanto tempo aquilo que sofria!" – finalmente desabafara e assumira mesmo que para si mesma

"Que sofrimento é esse? Precisas conhecer as pessoas que realmente têm motivos pra dizer que sofrem"

"Existem muitas formas de sofrimento"

"Tola! As coisas não deram certo – e você sequer tentou – e você escolhe o caminho mais simples pra seguir, ir embora! Fugir!"

"Não é verdade!" – gritou consigo mesma

"Então vá em frente"

**_Mas se você quiser_**

**_Alguém pra te ouvir amor_**

**_Não precisas chamar pois eu_**

**_Do teu lado estarei_**

**_E seja como for_**

**_Será assim pra sempre meu amor_**

A noite avançava e ele já estava todo encharcado, não se importava se ficasse doente depois, não se importava com mais nada, já estava farto de tudo o que era e só queria mesmo que uma única vez em sua vida sentir o que era alguma coisa nova... um sentimento verdadeiro. As pessoas que conheceu na escola era tão falsas, só o seguiam pelo seu dinheiro, pelo poder que tinha e ele desejava tanto saber o que era ser abraçado e mimado por alguém que gostasse sele pelo que ele era... "mas isso é impossível", imaginava, "eu nem sou uma coisa boa"...

Ouviu passos atrás de si... quem seria idiota o suficiente para importuna-lo agora...

- Será que nessa maldita escola, nem no ultimo dia se pode mais ter paz – disse ele levantando-se e virando-se para encarar a ultima pessoa que imaginara na vida ali.

Hermione Granger se aproximava a passos rápidos, ela estava ofegante e olhava-o decidida

- Mas o que quer? – falou o loiro secamente...

Ele mal teve tempo de pensar em algo ela já estava com a varinha em seu pescoço e o olhava de uma maneira diferente... ele via algo que lembrava fogo nos olhos dela, seria fúria, ódio talvez...

- O que esta fazendo – perguntou Draco de certa forma assustado, nunca a vira daquele jeito...

- Se ameaçado por uma varinha e de certa forma indefeso é a única forma de fazer você me ouvir então assim será... – e uma lágrima solitária caiu dos olhos da castanha mas ela continuou...

- Eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar em você...

- Hoje a noite não te deixarei ir...

- Eu preferiria, sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos...

- Dar um único e solitário beijo em sua boca...

- Tocar uma única vez a sua mão...

- A passar a eternidade sem isso.

E desabafando tudo isso de uma única vez ela abaixou sua varinha e se aproximou tão rápido que nem deu tempo do loiro pensar em algo... ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou...

No primeiro segundo ele se assustou mas começou a corresponder, foi quando ele passou seus braços em volta da cintura dela e a apertou contra si, com tamanha força que ela temeu quebrar alguma costela, mas era assim que queria ficar, estavam quase se tornando um... sentindo o calor do corpo do outro, esquecendo de respirar, eles se perderam naquele beijo ao mesmo tempo em que se encontraram...

E assim ficaram, se beijando durante algum tempo, foi quando ele percebeu que trocaria toda riqueza do mundo por aquele momento. Finalmente descobrira o que era ser amado e aproveitaria ao maximo enquanto durasse aquele beijo, pois ambos sabiam que quando se separassem seria para se reencontrarem em alguma batalha...

Finalmente os lábios se separaram, os braços se soltaram, sussurrando um triste "adeus" no ouvido de Draco, Hermione se virou e voltou por onde veio...

**_Mesmo se eu não te ver mais_**

**_A saudade vai marcar_**

**_Em uma canção_**

**_Tua imagem no meu coração..._**

**N/A.: e aí o q acharam? deixem reviews please**


End file.
